The dragon gods mate
by Willgm
Summary: Enshirou Akihiko had a secret. It wasn't anything ridiculous like he was a supernatural creature of immense power or was the descendant of an ancient hero. No, those things were tame compared to Akihiko's secret. You see... Akihiko had the ability to attract a certain something. That certain something... was supernatural in nature. That something... was a dragon. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: doughnut crisis

* * *

Enshirou Akihiko had a secret.

It was nothing ridiculous like he was a supernatural creature of immense power or he was a descendant of an ancient hero that had been born with their heroic characteristics.

No, those things were relatively _tame_ compared to what Akihiko's secret was.

You see... Akihiko had the ability to attract a certain something.

That certain something... was supernatural in nature.

That something... was a dragon.

And not just any dragon either, no. Akihiko had the ability to attract the strongest of all dragons that even the gods themselves would thrown in the towel and run away from were they to cross its path.

It was the dragon of infinity.

It was the strongest creature on the planet.

It was...

"Ophis, please quit with the puppy-eye trick. With those emotionless orbs of yours it just doesn't work."

...current in the form of a little girl that was looking up towards a taller teenage boy that held that which she desired.

That of course being a bag of doughnuts she'd bought with his money.

...What? Didn't you know that dragons like doughnuts?

Well... you do now.

"For the last time Ophis, stop going out and taking my wallet." the teenage boy that possessed light blue hair that fell to his neck and a pair of sapphire coloured eyes looked down towards the being that could easily annihilate him from the face of the earth as easily as swatting a fly with a chagrined expression while holding the bag of doughnuts in one hand while his, empty, wallet in the other.

This was Enshirou Akihiko, meet our hero ladies and gentleman.

"I, want doughnuts." The dragon god that boasted the greatest power in the world said this of the boy while continuing to attempt the face known as the puppy-dog eyes (with very little success).

"Yes, I understand that..." Akihiko replied shortly. "And had it been just 1 or 2 I would have been fine with it... the problem is that the bought all the doughnuts the store had!"

Indeed, while he was able to hold the bag in one hand relatively easily what laid within was around 60 or so of the savoury treats.

To explain why this was a problem let us put some things into perspective.

When one normally bought doughnuts they usually bought only one or two from a bakery store, between the prices of 115-147 yen depending on the type. Ophis had bought sixty, meaning she'd paid between 6900-8820 yen.

But that wasn't the worst part of it. No, the worst thing was that the place she'd bought the doughnuts from was notoriously known for its prices that boarded on extortion; usually at around _400 yen per doughnut_.

This meant that Ophis had bought the doughnuts for... 24,000 yen.

I repeat, Ophis had bought 60 doughnuts for _24,000 yen!_

(and before anyone asks no, there was literally no difference in quality and taste between that stands doughnuts and store bought doughnuts).

That was the equivalent of £183 or $233.

All on doughnuts!

A British tourist could rent out a cheap apartment for a weekend with that kind of money!

To properly explain why this was such a set-back for the teen let us look at some basic facts:

Akihiko lived alone (technically, not even his landlord knew Ophis lived with him)

His monthly rent was 35,000 yen.

His part time job earned him 780 per hour and he worked between 25 hours a week- it depended on whether the restaurant he worked at needed him or not).

That all came too 78,000 yen a month.

Now then, 78,000- 35,000 came to 43,000.

Half of that went into Akihiko's back account every month (to keep the temptation away from spending it all and also to pay for daily necessities like food and for the gas and electric bills) so 43,000/2= 21,500 for personal use.

In other words...

Ophis had used a little over a months worth of personal use funds in one purchase!

Needless to say, Akihiko was fuming.

"We're going to give those things back!"

"But, I want doughnuts..."

"You can keep 5! We're selling the rest back!"

* * *

After a rather strict, nerve-racking negotiation with the stand owner Akihiko managed to gain back a full refund for the doughnuts he'd given back on the condition that they only bought doughnuts from there from now on.

Akihiko released a relieved sigh. "Thank god, now I'm not falling into the red this month."

"Red, Great red..."

"No, I don't mean Great red; put those snakes away!"

All and all it had been a rather average day for the dragon gods mate.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that little skit. The idea just came to me so I wrote it down for you all to enjoy.**

 **For those wondering the figures that were mentioned- like the minimum wage and the monthly rent of apartments- were ones that I actually found online and didn't just make up.**

 **If I got something wrong then feel free to message me to help me correct the mistake.**

 **Since this'll only be a pet project I'll only ever update it when I feel like it so, until the next chapter comes, please wait for me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, welcome back to the life of Enshirou Akihiko's and Ophis' life together.**

 **I'm honestly surprised to see the number of reviews the first chap got. I know seven isn't that many but of something like this I'm grateful :)**

 **With that in mind let's get on with them:**

 **Guest: I think you'll probably find that Akihiko's power is different from Asia's as things go on. While I may have just written this down on a whim a general idea of a plot and an explanation for his 'power' is definitely there in the works.**

 **Hmm... nope, wouldn't work.**

 **Will he meet dragons in the future? Yes.**

 **Will he gain more free-loaders in the future? Likely.**

 **Will he... 'attract' other dragons to him? I'll leave that for you to discover ;)**

 **Randomboredguy/ Jack Vile Ripper/ Ghost of the demon of Razgriz/ Gabriel790/ Cf96: I'm happy to hear that. I hope I won't disappoint.**

 **Zarroc789: I can't promise anything in regards to longer chapters. They'll end when they end regardless of length... that said I'll try and write longer scenarios- that was the, admittedly, general idea of what this would be to begin.**

 **All seven of you guys (or girls, can't really tell with the name alone) are awesome for giving your impressions. Thanks :)**

 **With that in mind, on with the chap.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An average school day

Akihiko was tired.

His room-mate/best friend/girlfriend/whatever had forced him to watch some late night show that he wasn't really that interested in with the threat of- and I quote: 'snakes'- if he either didn't join her or fell asleep during the running time.

Now, for those lucky few who didn't know and were wondering just what that threat meant we weren't talking about normal snakes here; no, those could be easily dealt with in a number of ways just using basic utensils in his apartments kitchen.

No, we were talking about Ophis's snakes; those being a manifestation of a small portion of the infinite dragon gods power- which if you couldn't tell from the title was infinite in that it was ever expanding and unable to run out.

Now, this power, despite only being a very small portion of the small girls true power, was that of the strongest creature in the world; meaning that it was extremely potent in its intensity.

To put a long story short: a single snake would be capable of wiping out Eurasia ten times over with juice to spear.

So yes, being threatened with them was a big, BIG, deal.

With such a threat the blue haired teen had no choice- not that he'd be able to say no to her unless he was extremely annoyed at something she'd done- but to sit up well past midnight to watch this program that had caught the dragon gods fancy.

She had fallen asleep half-way through it.

It had been that boring.

Because of this Akihiko had been unable to go to bed until around 2AM.

He got up at 7AM.

In other words he'd only slept 5 hours.

So yes, the boy was tired.

Somehow, Akihiko had managed to drag himself to school, had managed to arrive to school on time and had even managed _not_ to collapse during the morning lessons.

Now however, lunch break had finally come to the boys rescue and he finally allowed himself to put his head on the desk and sl-

"Oi, Ehshirou-san; we need your opinion on something." Whether oblivious to his obvious tiredness or just a plain old idiot- Akihiko was betting on the later- a male voice that belonged to the person that sat to his left by the window spoke up; denying the dragon gods mates much needed departure into the realm of Morpheus.

"...What do you want, Hyoudou-san?" Without moving his head from its position on the desk Akihiko spoke up in response.

Though he couldn't see the boy due to his head lying on its left side, causing him to look to the right of the classroom a clear picture of a brown haired boy in the male uniform of Kuou Academy appeared vaguely in his mind.

Hyoudou Issei, the- in his opinion- biggest pervert in the school, average grades, slightly above average looks, slightly above average physic and physical capabilities despite only doing minimum routinely exercise...

And one of the only friends he had in the school- as sad as it was.

Likely surrounding him were the 'perverted baldy' and the four-eyed pervert (male edition) known as Matsuda and Motohama. Together they made the perverted trio and were- to the girls- considered some of the worst male specimens to have ever existed in the history of the planet.

(And before anyone asks no, he had no intention of mentioning who was also on that list)

Essentially, they were the lowest of the low...

And Akihiko had to deal with them every day at school.

Should we pity him...?

Eh, probably not.

"Sorry," The blue haired teen replied. "I'm too tired to at the moment. A friend kept me up most of the night."

It was a completely innocent response. He had meant no illicit subtlety nor any sexual innuendo.

Despite this...

"EH!" Cries of shock, surprise and even horror shot through the class like the blast of a riot shotgun, blasting our tired protagonists ears to hell and throwing him off his seat onto the floor due to the sheer volume (and shock he felt from it) of the response.

It was no secret that Akihiko had shown no interest in any of the girls in the class or any to the other girls- or guys for that mater- throughout his time at Kuou. That, on top of his average looks, grades and only slightly above average athletic ability, had left him a person that didn't catch the attention of any of the female populace.

That said, that didn't mean that people didn't like him- he'd heard several girls form the kendo club say he was cute in a sort of way he hadn't been able to process- so he supposed he couldn't blame them for coming to that conclusion... to a point.

I mean seriously, a guy says he's tired after having a friend keep him up for the majority of the night. What could they poss...ibly...

Oh...OH...

It instantly clicked into Akihiko's mind what the class had interpreted from his comment... and found himself disappointed.

 _'Geez, and I thought the perv trio were the only ones with their heads in the gutter.'_

With that thought in his head the blue-haired teen got off the floor and returned to his seat; ignoring the stares of inquisition he was getting.

It took 0.5 seconds before, unsurprisingly, Hyoudou asked the question on everyone's minds:

"Y-you're tired because you were having sex with a friend!?"

And there it was.

"No, we were not having sex." Our protagonist explained in a deadpan voice. "We were not fucking, screwing, doing, blowing, sucking, hugging, kissing- you get the picture. The point is we weren't doing anything intimate with each other. She just-"

"So It was your girlfriend!" The super pervert interrupted with a shout that pierced the heavens and deafened the gods. "How dare you get a girl before we do!"

"""Die!""" The three stooges yelled as one and struck as a synchronised unit.

Akihiko would have actually been impressed if it wasn't for something so stupid.

Needless to say, he avoided the attacks- those being three strikingly similar fists- by simply ducking his head. He then proceeded to slid off his seat before kicking it towards his assailants.

What resulted was a domino effect of the idiots knocking each other over with the chair as the trigger.

"For your information, while yes the friend was a she and yes she is my girlfriend, we were only watching a late-night program that had caught her interest; that's all." Having said his piece Akihiko grabbed his school bag and left his classroom without a word.

Maybe he'd have better luck getting a quick nap in at the nurses office for lunch ended.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back at the Enshirou apartment the cause for said apartment owners troubles was currently facing an issue of her own.

Ophis looked at that which was causing a quickly developing headache and the package in her hands.

And what was this package you ask? Why, it was a ready made microwave meal of course.

Yes. Ophis, the dragon of infinity, the planets strongest being, the creature that was so powerful that she was considered a god among dragons... did not know how to operate a microwave.

Now, some of you may be wondering; 'How can this be? If she lived with a student that lived on his own such as Enshirou Akihiko then why would she not know such a simple thing.'

Well, the answer was simple:

Ophis sucked when it came to technology of any kind.

It was so bad in-fact, that Akihiko had forbidden her from touching any electrical appliances other than the TV remote (which she could operate easily for some reason).

Now, this may bring about another question; 'If that's the case than why would he leave only a microwave meal for Ophis to eat then?'

Again, the answer was simple:

He had simply been too tired to make a lunch for her that morning due to having stayed up until the early hours of the morning- all thanks to Ophis, of course.

This left the dragon god in her current situation.

Naturally, she came to the only logical conclusion-

"I, want cooked food."

-She heated it with her magic.

Which of course-

DON!

-Led to an explosion.

"...Oops."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Thanks again for popping in and witnessing our strange couples daily lives. This time was in the school since I wanted to show how things were for our protag in the eyes of someone that wasn't Ophis' mate but just as a normal high schooler.**

 **I hoped I managed to convey his stance in to school to you.**

 **As for the little bit with Ophis? It just felt like it needed to be added.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it guys; stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the daily lives of a dragon god and her mate.**

 **...I got nothing funny to add on here so lets just get on with the reviews:**

 **Randomboredguy: No, it does not exist as it was never brought together. Ophis created it to drive out Great Red but, after finding Akihiko, she's no longer bothered with it... she'd like to eventually try and return but for now she's quite happy staying on Earth (even if she never shows it).**

 **Hmm... not a bad idea that- the Hero faction in particular would be interested in him due to being able to 'tame' Ophis to his side with seemingly no effort other than existing.**

 **The reason the perverted trio are 'friends'- a term by I and Akihiko himself would use rather loosely when talking about those three at the present time- with him is due to that he looks relatively average. That and he holds no interest in going after any of the girls in the school so they're relatively cool with him.**

 **Hope that answers all your questions :)**

 **Zarroc789: Don't worry, I won't leave it in the dust. Unlike the other stories where I usually stop because the chapters take way too long to write- like the case with my To aru story for instance- this one I'm finding relatively easily to put together even if I don't write it in one sitting.**

 **Also, really happy you're enjoying the story :)**

 **Gabriel790: Again, extremely happy to hear :)**

 **Guest: Happy you found it funny.**

 **Funny thing that you should mention that... just read to the end and you'll get your answer.**

 **Again, thank you to everyone who reads this and a special thanks to the guys and girls above who gave a review; you're the best.**

 **Now then, I've wasted enough of your time with me so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: To fix a home

Akihiko said nothing as he returned to his now destroyed apartment with firemen running around attempting to put out the magically created flames to no avail. Smoke was coating the whole area overhead- sure to cause any lover of nature (not that there was much around Kuoh to begin with) or plant owners no small amounts of rage.

Akihiko didn't care about the misfortune of those people though- or rather, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything at the moment.

His eyes, his soul, his very being focussed on a singular existence that stood amongst the chaos unseen to all others with the remnants of a microwave-ready meal in her hands with her face looking towards the ground.

Silently, he approached her; walking past an invisible field meant to hide ones existence from all five ordinary senses plus the sixth sense that was tied to magic that supernatural creatures could detect as he did so. He continued to walk until he was only two feet in-front of her.

For a moment there was nothing said. Ophis did nothing but look towards the ground- in shame?- while Akihiko performed only a simple action.

He presented his empty left (for his right held his school bag).

Without a word Ophis gave him the destroyed container of what once held food.

One second... two seconds...

Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, when in actuality it was at most ten seconds, the first words between them was spoken.

"A little excessive just to cook something like this don't you think?" Surprisingly, to anyone _but_ the dragon god, his words contained no anger, annoyance or even the slightest trace of sadness over the state of his home.

He simply spoke as if he were discussing the weather rather than the destruction of his- _their_ , place of residence.

In contrast,

"I,... wanted cooked... food." It was miniscule, almost impossible to pick out with even the most skilled and most finely-homed pair of ears; but the smallest trace of emotion filtered through the normally emotionless voice of the infinity dragon.

It was of raw, true regret over what she'd done.

Despite the fact that it should have been impossible for him, that ordinary person picked it up nonetheless.

He knew her that well.

"I see." He said simply, as if the explanation somehow explained it all.

-To him, it did.

"Well, we'll get that sorted out in a little bit." He continued. "For now let's just get this sorted out shall we?" Without waiting for a response Akihiko walked past the tiny girl that still had not looked up to him and made his way to where the complex that his apartment had been apart of.

To describe the its state in a single word it was as such: cracked.

Literary, it looked akin to a cracked egg in that the complex seemed to have imploded from within itself (his apartment at the centre of course) and spilled out to the side. Rubble had been thrown about onto the surround road and buildings, electrical wires were completely snapped and generating sparks and various utensils from kitchens that had been blown away were lying around on the ground.

All and all, it looked like it wouldn't be ready to be lived in again any time soon.

Even so, Akihiko felt no anger.

It wasn't because he was sure he could find another apartment or that he was would be able to live in a hotel room until I was re-built.

No, it was a much simpler reason.

He knew it could be fixed in an instant. The complex, the road, the buildings, the cables and the electrical appliances could be fixed with but a snap of a certain persons fingers.

That, of course, being the small girl he had just walked past; Ophis.

That was all he had to do: wait for her to do it.

But-

"Aki...hiko."

-It didn't happen.

Despite the solution being right beside him and knowing that she knew she could do it the solution wasn't achieved.

The reason was simple.

"I,... I..." She trembled, the absolute creature that even gods feared trembled from the backlash of emotion she felt.

There was nothing to forgive.

There was nothing to feel bad about.

No-one (miraculously) had been hurt in the incident and all damage could be fixed with the snap of a finger so there was no issue in what she had done.

And yet, that girl grabbed hold of his white shirt with her small hands with a look that showed she held back tears.

"I'm... so-"

She stopped. Not because she wanted to or that she suddenly snapped out of her abnormal behaviour but because of something very simple.

A single, warm finger was placed vertically over her mouth in a 'shush' manner.

Needless to say that finger belonged to Akihiko.

"Nothing for you to apologize for silly girl." A carefree smile sat on his lips. "I'm not mad at you."

Those words. Those truly insignificant words.

It was obvious to anyone who looked that he showed no traces of negative emotions within him at that moment so saying so was nothing but a waste of time and breath.

However, to that dragon god and that dragon god alone...

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

The change was instantaneous. Her saddened, forlorn expression was quite literary flipped upside down and something that resembled a smile truly appeared on her lips in response.

All was right and all was settled.

This was the relationship between the ordinary human and the dragon god that was the strongest being in the world.

"Now then, think you can fix everything up?"

She merely nodded in response and snapped her fingers.

Truly, that was all she did.

In the next instant, in the eyes of those two alone, the world seemed to almost move on rewind as craters seemed to fix themselves, shards of brick and concrete returned to their original place and the apartment complex they lived in re-built itself from the ground up.

It only took, at most, ten seconds. In such a small time frame everything was returned to how it should be.

Next, a second snap was heard from the small figures fingers and a second spell was activated across the city of Kuoh.

At that moment, the memories of every human that lived in the city were altered so that the incident was forgotten. That way, there would be no follow up and the two could return to their lives as normal.

With just those two gestures, all was now right with the world.

A dragon god. As such a powerful existence that was strongest the world over it only stood to reason she held the world in her hands, to alter and warp as she saw fit to suit her needs.

Akihiko was truly impressed whenever he saw the magic she could use.

The display also, however, brought a twitch of pain in his heart, knowing that there were people, whether they be humans or other races, that would want to make use of such a power to their own ends.

Such a person had appeared once and only once throughout their time together. For a single moment memories of a pain he had never felt before or since echoed across his body before he shook them away before they consumed his mind.

It was okay, that person would never appear before them again.

He would never be used as her collar again; he was determined of that.

...The memories of that time faded and his head cleared; allowing him to find that tiny girl looking up at him with a look of worry.

It seems his thoughts in that one moment had been picked up.

"I'm fine." The girls mate answered. "Just... remembering the past."

She immediately understood.

"Let's just on inside, okay?"

"Okay."

With that the pair entered their home.

* * *

Between the lines

"What... was that?" Were the words a boy with short blonde hair alongside a pretty face asked to the others within the same room he was in.

His name was Kiba Yutto, a second year of Kuoh academy, similar to Akihiko, and- to the girls- was the best good looking guy in the school.

"...Dragon." Across the same sofa Kiba sat on a short girl (don't call her that to her face or you'll find her fist in yours) with white hair and hazel eyes snacking on a pile of sweets, chocolate and all manner of other treats.

She was Koneko Toujou.

"Agreed, it certainly felt like a dragon." On a sofa opposite the one Kiba and Koneko both sat on a young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair tied into a ponytail and violet eyes.

She was Himejima Akeno.

"Yes, but which one could it be?" Sat on a chair behind a mahogany desk a final person, another young women with crimson hair that reached to her thighs and a pair of blue eyes, asked this to herself while placing her hands together on the desk. "It certainly didn't originate from Hyoudou and it couldn't have been any below dragon-king class."

This was Rias Gremory; heir to the Gremory family and a high-class devil.

Yes, devil- and not just her either.

No, everyone in that room were devils- or rather, reincarnated demonic servants in service to Rias through what was known as a peerage.

But that was a discussion for another time. Let us return to the matter at hand.

"...Reminds me... of the scent on Enshirou-senpai." Koneko spoke up in a monotone voice while continuing to feast of her array of treats.

"But Enshirou-san definitely isn't a dragon." Kiba was the one to speak up next. "We'd have noticed if he was."

"Not necessarily." Akeno responded. "Dragon's possess their own brand of magic that can, if used properly and with enough power, warp reality itself. If this dragon is truly dragon king-class or even higher it stands to reason it could disguise itself as an ordinary human and remain undetected from all of us."

"But a dragon would have no reason to interact with the human world; much less attend a human school." Rias concluded with a furrowed brow. "So Enshirou can't be a dragon... then, he lives with one?

"I suppose that's the only conclusion that makes sense, Rias."

"But that doesn't make sense either. Why would a dragon, presumingly, willingly live with a human?" The question came from Kiba.

"...I am unsure, Yutto." Was Rias' reply. "Perhaps, I direct meeting is in order."

meanwhile, Akihiko held a shiver run up his spine.

 _'Tomorrow's gonna be a headache; I just know it.'_

 **And that's that. The idea this time around was to go a little into just what the relationship between our two leads were. Despite having said they're mates in the last two chaps they were dealing with something stupid in one of them and in the second weren't together... doesn't really give credit to the idea of them being together huh?**

 **So, I used what happened at the end of last chap to build on that relationship by showing what it means when Ophis does something like that. While in canon it would probably just be written off- I say probably because despite being a fan of DxD I haven't read the novels yet beyond 3 so far so I haven't actually seen how Ophis is treated in them- here I wanted to show how it affects her.**

 **In short, what you read above. Despite being the stronger of the two she's the more insecure over their position and unknowing to how Akihiko would react to such things like the situation above... though perhaps that might be due to that despite living together she doesn't know him that well?**

 **Eh, its food for thought.**

 **Now, onto the between the lines part of the chap. I called it between the lines as it has nothing to do with the actual story of the chap so it made sense to label it as such. Anyway, we get our first glimpses of the ORC in this and them reacting to the solution that was carried out.**

 **I'll say this now but they don't know its Ophis- as if that wasn't obvious. While some of you may be calling for my death at that my reasoning is that they wouldn't know its Ophis' aura of power or scent as they've never met her in person and so wouldn't be able to compare it to and link it to her.**

 **With that said please put down the torches and pitchforks... seriously, you're worrying me here.**

 **Well I think that's all that needs to be said here. Next chap, whenever it comes out, will be Akihiko meeting with the ORC so look forward to that and until then I bide you goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the dragon gods mate.**

 **First off, let me just say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I know I haven't reached anything like a 100 favourites or followers or reviews or but I just have to say it. I mean, 21 reviews, 30 favourites and 40 followers- to me- is a lot of people for a story that's only been up for a little over a month so for that I thank you all once again :)**

 **Now then, let's on with the reviews:**

 **Gabriel790: Happy to hear you thought so :)**

 **Randomboredguy: Agreed, Ophis is too cute- and too powerful- to bash.**

 **I think its less that he has the patience of a saint- or Buddha as you said- and more that he understands Ophis too much to ever get mad at her when she does things like that (Something that could be considered the opposite for Ophis as she still doesn't seem to understand Akihiko that well... the issues of not having interacted with people for hundreds of thousands of years I guess)**

 **Hmm... I suppose Lilith _could_ theoretically make an appearance if... yes, that'd work. Thanks again for the suggestion; not sure when it'll come into being in this story but Lilith will likely make an appearance (though probably not as another girlfriend if things go the way I'm thinking of.)**

 **Zarroc789: Don't worry I got what you meant and you won't have to worry about that. Akihiko won't become a devil in this. He'll remain what he is throughout the narrative.**

 **Dragonlordandsword: Glad you thought so :)**

 **Not entirely sure whether you'll find what happens amusing but I hope I'm conveying what happens well enough.**

 **Now, now that would be telling ;)**

 **Guest: Don't worry, no manipulation from our crimson girl in this story (I personally don't think the canon version of her is capable of it if I'm honest as she always seemed to be the blunt type- heck, in her early novels all she did in her fights was throw massive chunks of power at people instead of condensing and saving her strength.)**

 **Jack Vile Ripper: Aye, that I do and yes, yes they are :)**

 **Ryokos Bro: Personally I find DxD one of those things that I can easily write something about. Since the author allowed the use of every mythology, fairy tale and legend in this world there are literary an infinite amount of possibilities and ways you could write a story in it and an infinite amount of origin stories that can be used for characters.**

 **Basically, if you have something you can write about it I say go for it and, if it doesn't work, try again until it does. You have the power and the capability to do so so do it :)**

 **Izzy129: Was it confirmed that Kokabiel was part of the Khaos brigade? I don't honestly remmeber. As for Loki... this is Loki we're talking about; do you really see him leading a terrorist organisation?**

 **In truth I haven't sorted everything out about this story yet; I did write the first chap as a whim after all. At the moment of planning the Khaos brigade doesn't exist as the figurehead didn't create it but that may change at a later date, who really knows... wait, I'm the author; I'm supposed to know these things!**

 **Thanks again for your reviews everyone, I really appreciate everything you tell me so any form of constrictive criticism is welcomed.**

 **With that said, let's get on with meeting some devils!**

* * *

Chapter 4: To meet with devils

-His prediction the previous day had been right.

Throughout the day, from the moment he stepped onto school ground to now when the final bell was about to ring, he had felt _eyes_ watching him, following him wherever he went. No matter where he went the feeling of being watched form afar didn't escape him.

He had been told of the existence of devils by Ophis shortly after _that incident_ had been concluded. Apparently they weren't creatures that fed on the souls of humans- not any more at any rate- but instead acted as something akin to a wish-granting group that- what else?- granted the wish of greedy humans in exchange for something of equal worth. Why they did this and for what purpose he didn't fully know but apparently it somehow warranted prestige if a devil successfully performed many of these wish.

These were what modern contract between devils were... and somehow humanity had been made completely unaware that devils existed despite this.

How? Hey, your guess was as good as his.

Anyway, how devil society worked and just how depleted it was after the war between them, the angel and the fallen angels- oh yeah, that war was a thing and was _also_ something humanity at large wasn't aware of despite how it would have affected the whole world at the time!- aside, while he didn't know exactly how many devils there were in the campus he knew that there were at least two.

Those being the president of the club everyone and their mothers wanted to be in, the occult research club, Rias Gremory- she literary didn't even change her last name! How the hell has no-one figured this shit out yet!- and the president of the student council Sona Shitori- or Sitri as it was in reality.

Gremory and Sitri, two of the 72- now 34- pillars that made up the high-class devils within the society... and their, presumably, respective heiresses were both spending their teenage years in the human world... in a human school... getting a completely normal school education for humans...

Okay seriously, does NO ONE ELSE see a problem with this set-up at all!? I mean what is this, some kind of bizarre light novel series!?

They're devils for crying out loud, what in the name of Satan's balls are they doing having their education in the human world and, more importantly, why are their families allowing this!?

...You know what, who cares? Let's just get back to the story.

Despite the constant surveillance nothing had, so far, come out from it. whoever was watching him had been content with just watching and it starting it grate on Akihiko's nerves. Knowing _something_ was going to happen but not when had been creating needless anxiety to well up within him; which had led to not catching everything the teachers had been saying in the lessons for that day, not being able to finish the lunch he'd made the previous night, getting easily irritated at what Hyoudou had been saying to his ear near to the point that he snapped and causing a scene when he'd accidentally bumped into someone in the hallway after a restroom trip.

Now however, the final bell was rung and he was home free to head back and calm down...

Or, so he'd hoped.

"Excuse me, is Enshirou Akihiko-san still here?" Just as Akihiko had been about to leave a friendly knock was heard from the classroom door followed by that question. The voice that it belonged to was very polite and hinted to a chivalric nature.

Akihiko knew only one person in the school that had such a voice. While he'd never actually spoken to the boy in question everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ knew it whether they wanted to or not (Akihiko was in the in-difference camp in regards to that person in-case anyone was wondering).

That person was, of course-

"Kiba-kun~!" Akihiko felt his ears shake at the volume of the girls squeals as the most good-looking guy in the school- the quote on quote 'prince of Kuoh'- entered the classroom with a radiant, kind smile on his face.

Almost instantly every girl that was still in the classroom swarmed to his side as if they were the rats controlled by the pied piper. Immediately after that every remaining male- besides himself that is- glared at the pretty boy with the heat of the sun.

If looks could kill... almost every male in the school would probably be dead right now but Kiba in particular would be nothing but ashes right now.

Anyway, after Kiba, in an act of patience that would have made a saint jealous, spoke to and smiled at every girl in the class before he turned his attention towards our curious looking protagonist with his smile still intact and made his way over.

"Hello, Enshirou-san, how do you do?" In a tone that held such politeness Akihiko felt his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment the blonde-haired 'prince' spoke to our hero.

"...I am fine, sir knight; how are you?" After taking a moment to get over that odd embarrassment he spoke with as much politeness as he could while making a clear joke.

Something the other boy seemed to pick up on as he gave a small chuckle that sent the girls swooning before speaking up once more. "Fairly well, thank you for asking."

After several moments of silence Akihiko spoke up. "...So, do you need something from me Kiba-san? You asked for me so..."

"I was actually sent by request of Rias Gremory." Kiba readily admitted, causing a small wave of confusion to well up in our heroes chest. "She wanted to speak with you regarding what we believe to be an occult phenomenon that had occurred in your neighbourhood."

It was, for intents and purposes, a perfect cover. It was no secret that most, if not all, of the most popular people in the school were in the Occult research club so, by saying it had to do with the occult, they could get him to go into their clubroom without anyone thinking of there being an ulterior method.

However, it did reveal a contradiction. He said that it had happened in his neighbourhood... just why could a club such as theirs be privileged to that kind of information? Only the faculty and... the student council would have access to that.

Ah, there it was.

It seems both Rias Gremory AND Sona Sitri wanted to see him- or at least both would be present in the meeting.

As soon as that conclusion came to mind Akihiko resisted the urge to sigh. It was likely that, if he refused to follow him, a member of the student council would stop him before he left to say Sitri-san wanted to see him about a rumour they'd heard or something similar.

In other words, there was no way out of this.

"...Very well, Kiba-san. Please lead the way."

* * *

...After wading through the crying girls who were proclaiming the birth of the KibaxAkihiko or AkihikoxKiba pairings and the tight spaces between the various students that were still in the hallways they finally reached their destination after heading through a small woodland- as in, quite a few number of trees- that was set up in the school grounds for whatever reason.

That being the old school building, an old yet still somehow well preserved structure made of wood that housed four floors and was roughly three quarters the size of the new building where everyone had their classes now.

It had been put out of use around five years ago after the new building had been made to accommodate the new male students and, for whatever reason, hadn't been demolished afterwards. It was only through thinking it through a little bit that Akihiko realised it was probably due to the fact that Gremory-san and Sitri-san had already chosen to come to the human world by that point and so had it kept for the occult club.

Again, he wasn't quite sure why it had to be a club in this abandoned building but these were devils he was thinking about here. How was he expected to understand them?

At any rate, the pair entered the building, revealing the well kept interior that was probably looked after by either servants of the Gremory household or by familiars, and after climbing a few floors via the staircase (as well as seeing a barred up door with chains and tape across it that caused Akihiko to look at it in a small manner of concern) they finally reached a room labelled 'Occult research club'.

Kiba preceded to lightly knock on the door.

"Buchou, I've brought him."

From within a captivating voice that likely belonged to Gremory-san replied. "Thank you Yutto, please bring him in."

Upon hearing the reply Kiba nodded to Akihiko once, again with his polite smile still intact, and opened the wooden; gesturing him to go inside.

Akihiko did so, and discovered that we'd walked into a different world.

Unlike anything he'd expected the room was designed Victorian-styled with a few sofas and chairs scattered around the room while all circling a table with a desk setup directly in-front of the door on the opposite side of the room. Next to the desk a door that led to a room he had no way of guessing the purpose of stood with velvet red curtains setup over the windows they were on the wall next to the door.

By far though, the most eye-catching thing were the signs and symbols that were occult in nature which were scattered across the room.

The floor, the walls that weren't taken up by windows, the ceiling, even the doors (if one looked close enough) had small symbols that could be nothing but runes etched into the wood, the handles and the hinges.

While Akihiko was by no means an expert in any forms of magic he reasonably assumed that every single sign and symbol were operable and performed some form of action- offensive, defensive or otherwise.

For all he knew they made the room into something as strong as a steel fortress or distorted the room to place it into a separate dimension from the rest of the world so that it couldn't be infiltrated.

In the end he could only guess.

"Welcome to the Occult research club, Enshirou Akihiko-san."

After allowing him to take a look around for a few moments the person who'd called him at last spoke up behind the desk that sat opposite the door he'd came through. With her crimson hair reminding him of blood and a pair of sharp blue eyes that looked more like they were examining a rather interesting puzzle rather than a human being Rias Gremory smiled faintly in his direction.

He felt that he was being stared at by a dangerous and hungry predator.

Regardless, he didn't let any of his discomfort appear on his face and spoke as cool as a cucumber. "Thank you for inviting me, Gremory-senpai." Akihiko bowed. "Kiba-san said you wanted to speak of some kind of occult happenings?"

It wasn't Rias who answered but instead somehow who was sat on one of the sofas scattered across the room. "We would all appreciate it if you not continue with that charade Enshirou Akihiko-san, we both know you're too smart to have fallen for such a lie."

Akihiko took his eyes away from the crimson-haired devil and turned towards the owner of the sharp, no-nonsense voice to find a girl with a slim figure sitting with her arms crossed and her left hand her glasses that hide her violet eyes. Her hair was styled into a bob cut and was as black as a raven. Behind her eyes shone an intelligence so superior to his own that he was truly surprised the girl was still in a high school and not in a university hall _as the lecturer_.

Her eyes showed that much intelligence.

This was Sona Sitri _,_ the president of the student council and the smartest girl in the school (she was also classed as the third most beautiful girl in the school after Rias Gremory and another girl called Himejima Akeno but Akihiko didn't care about that).

"Kaichou, I wasn't aware you were going to be here." Akihiko played the best innocent guy act he could muster as he looked at the girl but the look on her face showed nothing but unamusement at his response.

Clearly she hadn't bought it.

"I believed I just asked you to drop the act Enshirou-san." She said pointedly. "We both know you knew I was going to be here; the clue Kiba-san gave you should have tipped you off to it."

"...So that had been intentional huh?" Deciding there was no point in antagonising the girl of unknown power Akihiko relented to her request and simply responded to the new information he'd gained.

"Indeed, it was to ensure you knew that this meeting couldn't be avoided."

 _'So even that conclusion had been within her expectations huh? I'm really no match for this one.'_

A sigh escaped his lips. "Okay... no more pretending." In that instant something changed within the boy. His usual carefree features creased into an expression that signified seriousness and his overall aura warped to suit that of a warrior rather than a boy.

Despite that, he did not enter a combat stance, he did not reveal some form of weapon or conjure any form of magic into his fingertips or the air around him.

His being simply stopped being 'ordinary' and entered something beyond what the devils around him seemed to expect from him.

To them, he had likely become something that resembled more of a creature of higher status in the power-scale than that of a normal human. He had become something... 'more'.

It was a simple trick, he noted in his mind. As he was known to be lax and unresponsive to most things- the fact that he hung around the perverted trio more than any other student in the academy and still remained as he was spoke highly in that regard- the fact that he was taking things so seriously now caught them all, even the ever-intelligent and all guessing Sitri, off-guard for a moment.

Just a moment though, after it passed things returned to normal for the most part.

Yes, for the most part. From behind him Akihiko noted Kiba, who still stood at the door, now held the hilt of a blade, that had appeared rather suddenly, tightly in his grip while one of his eyes locked onto him.

-His head would be removed in an instant. His reflexes as a human paled in comparison to this boy that could likely move at speeds unheard of by the common masses.

He truly stood no chance, but-

"Yutto, please leave us."

-The voice of Rias Gremory halted that impending action. The blonde-styled knight merely bowed his head and closed the door. Whether he actually left or not he couldn't say.

"Quite the reaction, that." Akihiko spoke up after a few moments of silence with a slightly steeled tone unbecoming of a regular high-schooler.

Neither high-class devil commented on it.

"I apologise for my knights actions, Enshirou-san- can I call you Akihiko?- Yutto is merely taking his role as our watchman seriously."

Akihiko didn't comment on her calling the blonde her knight, replied affirmatively to Gremory's request and sat down on his sofa opposing Sitri when asked to sit.

"Its fine, nothing I haven't seen before." He didn't bother continuing after seeing the raised eyebrows that came his way. "At any rate, let's just get to the point and have you explain the _real_ reason you called me here. I have a girl to get back home to who hates it when I'm late so if we can finish up here as quick as possible that would be great."

"...Very well," A complicated expression appeared on Gremory's face. She clearly wasn't used to being the direct approach when it came to things. "In that case Akihiko, Sona and I have a simple question to make of you:

Do you live with a dragon?"

Silence. For the next ten seconds nothing was said. Akihiko's expression showed no signs of change at hearing the question nor gave any visual cue as to his thoughts to it.

And then-

"Haha,"

-he laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

How long did it go on for? A minute? Two minutes? Akihiko didn't manage to keep track as he fell from the sofa onto the floor holding his stomach.

-That had truly been it. All the watching, all the worrying. All of it built up to a question that he could easily bluff his way out of!

Let's consider some facts for the moment. As far as the two devils in the room were aware he didn't know about the supernatural world. All they had to go on was the burst of power Ophis had released the day before. Since that was the only thing they had to believe Ophis was in his apartment the solution to the problem was simple:

"Are-... are you serious? Gremory-senpai, Shitori-kaichou? Everything today leads up to this!? Weren't you listening to what I said before? 'I have a _girl_ to get back home to'; does that not ring any bells? The only other person with me in that apartment is my girlfriend; not some mythical lizard only spoken of in fairy tales and mythology. I believe we are done here senpai, Kaichou. If you'll excuse me I'd like to go home."

With that he got to his feet and made his way to the door. The pure, unrestricted looks of shock both girls had on their faces over his reaction to their question buying him ample time to leave through the door and out the old building.

* * *

"...We've been played." Back within the occult research club club room Rias spoke up softly after getting over her shock a second after Akihiko had left the room.

"Indeed, like a flute." On the sofa Sona held an expression of intrigue. Despite her brains she hadn't expected the boy to have come up with such a method of escape and so had left her truly stupefied as much as her childhood friend had been.

However, it did reveal one crucial fact.

"At least we were able to confirm that he does in-fact live with a dragon." Indeed, despite his overreaction- no, precisely _because_ of his overreaction, it was easily to realise that they had hit the nail on the head in regards to that particular issue.

"True," Rias nodded in response to her friend and rival. "That still leaves which dragon which one though."

"True, all we know is that the dragon- this 'girlfriend' as Enshirou-san calls her'- is at least dragon-king class; leaving the most obvious conclusion to be Tiamat if not for the fact we know she's isolated herself within the familiar forest. With Tiamat being the only female dragon-king and there not being any other known female dragons who could it-!"

She just realised something. As a member of the Sitri clan Sona possessed extremely gifted intelligence. As such things such as deduction based on snippets of information was but par for the course.

Lets follow along shall we. As we know there are no other female dragons other than Tiamat that reached the level of dragon-king (dragons such as the Yamata-no-Orochi not withstanding as they were dead) but we also know that the level of power from such an unrestrained release such as what had been sensed the previous day couldn't have been faked.

With those two pieces of information in mind let us consider a third piece of unrelated information. Throughout all the supernatural factions it was no secret that dragons were the strongest. As true creatures of power- that had been _birthed_ from power itself- they would often fight for superiority over one another (the two heavenly dragons being prime examples of this).

However, there was one dragon that did not partake in such power struggles, one that was considered the undisputed strongest existence on the planet that could take any form that suited its needs.

For example, it had once been known to take the shape of an old man.

For example, it could take the shape of a man that could be called the most handsome in the world.

For example... it could take the shape of a girl.

Such a being was known as many things. The dragon god and the infinity dragon being the most well-known.

And its name was...

"Ophis..."

"What?" At hearing her friend speak such a name Rias looked at Sona sharply.

"Its-... the dragon that lives with Enshirou-san is the dragon god Ophis."

* * *

 **And we'll leave things there. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Like I said in the afterword of the last one this chap focussed on Akihiko meeting out favourite demonic high-schoolers and so I brought that out but with a twist. Akihiko, despite me painting him as an ordinary person, isn't an idiot and wouldn't have just entered a conversation with devils- creatures known for their cunning tongue- without some form of plan in mind to escape it as soon as possible or to escape it altogether.**

 **However, as we were dealing with not just one high-class devil but two just having him be able to escape it before it happened would just ruin the flow of things so I had the plan our beloved Kaichou setup come into play.**

 **As with the 'conversation' itself- if it can even be called that- Rias ruined any chance of it becoming anything due to her question. Now, before anyone decides to tear me apart for that for any reason let me make my reasoning for it clear.**

 **As previously stated Akihiko wanted to leave the conversation before anything came out of it and as such could do whatever it took it make sure things went in his favour. To do that he employed the most obvious trick in the book:**

 **He lied, and he bluffed. He got them to lower his guard with his 'serious' stance on the topic to trick them into believing he was taking things seriously before pulling that laughing stunt out his ass to throw them into a stupor and walk out. This was able to be done due to the aforementioned trick but also because they'd both lowered their guard against him.**

 **In a way, this could be considered a battle of wits between the two parties that came on top with victory in Akihiko's favour due to being underestimated.**

 **Make no mistake though, this wouldn't work again. Not only because they'd be expected another stunt during a future encounter but also because they now know what they wanted to know.**

 **In some way it could be said that he'd underestimated Sona there as well.**

 **In the end, the 'talk' came to an unintentional draw with both getting what they wanted. Akihiko didn't reveal anything himself while Sona and Rias found out about Ophis.**

 **What does this mean in the future?**

 **...They've just found out the strongest being on the planet is in their neighbourhood, what do you think'll happen?**

 **Well, I think I've said enough here. If you've got complaints still let me know- I mainly do fanfic writing to improve my abilities as a writer for when I finally sit down and write my own original works. For that to happen I need to know if I'm doing things right in my storytelling and in constructing my characters. With that in mind please let me know if I'm doing things right or not.**

 **...Now then, until my next chap- whose contents will remain a surprise this time- I shall see you all around the internet.**

 **Good bye.**


End file.
